Hatred
by wilba1
Summary: One-shot. Zelink, covering a very non-canonical recall of two memory sequences. BoTW Spoilers beware


**Note:** This is pseudo-canon (deal with it) you (and I) can poke plot holes in what's happening pretty easily so don't bother. I just wanted to write something where Link got pissed off.

Enyoy!

…..

Link stormed away from Gerudo Town. Zelda had insulted him for following her once again. This time, she expressed her unbridled anger calling him a child and unfit to wield the sword on his back. She even questioned the goddesses' choice of this "so-called hero". After the confrontation, she had retreated into Urbosa's study before disappearing, as she tended to do.

Link had finally decided he would abandon his duty to the princess. He was done. He was very aware of the consequences but figured that Hyrule couldn't afford to send out a search party that was capable of capturing him. He smirked arrogantly to himself. The princess hadn't even seen him fight, how dare she accuse him that he possessed a fault of which she knew nothing about.

A blur of movement caught his movement in the distance and he unconsciously ran towards it. He saw two figures, one chasing the other. As he closed the distance between them he saw two more figures appear in front of the runner, who was none other than princess Zelda. Zelda had fallen to the ground in surprise of the sudden appearance of the two more attackers. Link pumped his legs as fast as he could desperately not allowing himself to fail now. Despite his anger at this particular woman, he would never let an innocent come to harm.

The first attacker raised his sickle above his head and drew it down towards the helpless princess. Link swung his sword up and intercepted the sickle sending it flying up into the air, he followed it up with a short cut to the neck. The clash of metal caused the princess to open her eyes looking up at her saviour. Link positioned himself between the princess and the two remaining attackers as the first fell backwards dead.

The two Yiga looked at each other before deciding to engage Link. They circled him before engaging at the same time. Link vaulted over their blades, his greaves glinted in the desert sunlight before landing gracefully; kneeling with his swordless hand firmly on the ground. The two Yiga turned in surprise to face the Hero once more but were interrupted with a blade slicing each of their chests. Link had performed his signature spin attack, killing the two before they could even finish their attempt to face him.

Zelda looked up at him with wonder, but guilt quickly began to crush her soul. Link didn't even turn to look at the startled princess before walking away from her towards the exit of the Gerudo desert.

"Link.." she began meekly.

Links body tensed up before turning sharply and stared at her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled.

Zelda could see the fury in his eyes and could feel herself sink back into herself wishing the sands would swallow her up. No-one in her life had looked at her with such anger before. She was scared.

"How dare you say my name after how you have treated me! You have lived a life of privilege, with every whim of yours being tended. You have had every advantage in life thrust into your hands, and yet you have the courage to scorn me. You scorn the one who swears to your protection, a protection you have demonstrated time and time again do not want. A protection, which you certainly do not deserve _from me."_ Link snarled those last words at her. He couldn't believe what he was saying, he had never lost control like this before in his life.

The harsh words stung Zelda; tears beginning to form in her eyes. She averted her gaze, firstly because she couldn't bear to see the anger in his eyes any longer and secondly, she didn't want him to see her crying.

Link heard her whisper something inaudibly

"What did you say?!" Link directed at her harshly, but he could feel his anger already subsiding. His words had drained more energy from him than the pitiful fight.

"I said, please don't leave me," she said this time more clearly but still with a catch in her voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" he snapped "princess" he added mockingly beginning to turn away.

"Link" the princess began having found her feet. It was now or never she figured. She knew she deserved every one of his words, she had slapped him at every opportunity, called him weak, ran away from him and tried to hurt him in any way possible. "I'm sorry" she finished unimpressively.

"That's it.." Link could feel his anger rising again.

"No" she interrupted, "I deserve everything you've said to me and if you want to leave after what I have to say, I will formally discharge you myself. You will not have to run or hide fearing that my father will seek your head."

Link nodded at her to continue.

"I don't deserve you, I can only offer that I was jealous, childish and stupid. I look at you and see you accomplish your fate with so little effort. I look at myself and all I see is failure. I've tried to unlock my power since I was 10 years old. I've tried for 7 years and have nothing to show for it."

"And that gives you the right.." Link began his retort

"No it doesn't give me the right to anything. I'm jealous, Link. I'm jealous of that sword on your back. It represents everything I fail to achieve." Tears now streaming down her face. She attempted to look up at him but quickly looked away embarrassed out how pathetic she must look.

Link softened at this. Clearly Zelda was genuinely upset.

"Please, can you forgive me, I'm a stupid, selfish princess and I never should have taken my frustrations out on you. I'm scared that when Calamity Ganon appears again, I will not have unlocked my powers and everything I know will perish. I'm scared that I will fail Hyrule."

Zelda raised her head, determined to meet his eyes "I know I've already failed you. Will you give me chance to show you I'm not this horrible person you think I am? Will you let me redeem myself?"

Time seem to pass incredibly slowly for Zelda as she awaited her appointed knights response.

"Yes, I'll stay with you". Link finally conceded.

Zelda, at hearing these words, ran towards Link and threw her arms around him and wept into his chest. Shocked at the display and not really knowing what to do he closed his arms around the princess completing the embrace.

"Thank you, Link, I'm so, so, sorry" she said, the sound muffled by Link's tunic.

….

Link stood near the entrance of the Spring of Power, leaning against one of the stone pillars that created a gateway to the waters of the spring.

"Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away…" Zelda said in front of the shrine of the goddess' statue. Her hands linked together in prayer "or so I've been told all my life... and yet Grandmother heard them, the voices from the spirit realm, and mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don't hear or feel another. " tears threatening to spill onto her face.

"Father has told me time and time again, he always says 'quit wasting your time at being a scholar'"

"… Curse you." She splashed the water in defeat.

"I've spent everyday of my life dedicated to praying. I've prayed I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods, and still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion. Please just tell me. What is it…?"

"What's wrong with me?" her sad voice hung in the air.

Link stood in the middle of the platform preceding the holy waters. "Enough!" he shouted. He waded into the water towards the despairing woman.

"There is nothing wrong with you Zelda" looking at her conviction in his eyes. "I understand you now. I understand why you treated me such. I forgive you. It's the goddesses, who have failed you".

"Link…" Zelda stuttered

"Zelda. You have not failed anyone. I firmly believe that much. You will unlock your powers in time. If Ganon appears and you are not ready, I will subdue him until you are ready to seal him away. I will fight him for 100 years if that's how long it takes."

"I will not let you fail, I cannot". He finished still looking firmly in her eyes.

He took the princess in his arms and held her in the cold spring water. She cried once more against his chest. Link softly stroked Zelda's back trying to comfort her.

Link lowered his head and whispered "Zelda?"

"Yes, Link."

" I love you" Link whispered into her ear

Zelda turned her head up at the Hero and looked at him through blurry eyes. "I love you too."

The distance between their faces closed before being joined softly at the lips.

In that moment, Zelda felt a warmth emanating through her body. Unbeknownst to either Link or herself, Zelda began to faintly glow with a yellow light.

Her power had awoken, she just didn't know it yet.


End file.
